How much I love you
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: Yami reflects on how much Yugi means to him


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters, so don't sue, I don't have anything of worth anyway.

Author's note: Ok, this has no relation to my last fanfic, I don't wanna go. However, I would like some ideas for what happens next in that story, and also if you want any other pairings. It will be mostly Yami/Yugi, but other pairings might show up as a little bit of backround, so if you have any ideas, please review and tell me.

Ravenna: Now that you've listened to that very long authors note, on with the story!

Y. Ravenna: Read and review please! Any flames will be fed to our flame-eating fish while my hikari cries because some idiot was cruel enough to send it.

Ravenna: --'Quiet, you 'hits her yami over the head' you'll scare everyone off with your insults.

Y. Ravenna: xx

/mindlink/

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Yami's POV

* * *

I sit next to your bed, listening to you sleep. It always helps me think. 

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

Such soothing sounds make me feel at peace, especially when I look at you, my little tenshi.(1)

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

How can someone so small and innocent be expected to save the world, and multiple times no less?

Thinking about our adventures brings back so many memories; dueling Pegasus, Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, and Dartz, my outing with Tea, the incident that occured in the cyber world, waking Tamias, dueling at school with Joey, talking in our soul rooms.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

I hope one day that I will have the courage to tell you that I find perfect, inside and out. How you always manage to make any room you enter seem to light up, both with your beauty and with your cheerful outlook.

I look down at you again, stroking your soft skin, softer than the finest silk and as pale as moonlight and wishing that youre violet eyes would open up so that I can lose myself in them, then I marvel at the gift given to me by Ra. What yami is as lucky as me, to have such a wonder all to myself?

I wish that I could take away every hurt that has ever plauged you in your short life, all the bulling that you endured, all the mocking that you withstood. I will make sure that no one ever does that to you again, because you deserve so much more than that, you deserve all the happiness in the world.

All the happiness in the world...

Well, I can't give you that, but I will give you everything that I can, no matter what it costs me.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

You stir slightly next to me, and I smile down at you gently. My tenshi is waking up. Amethsyt eyes look up at me sleepily.

"Yami?"

"Hai, aibou, what is it?" (2)

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I want to look upon a fallen angel"

Pale cheeks turn rose pink as you absorb the information that is included in the statement.

"Yami...?"

"Hai?"

"Um... I wanted to tell you something..."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

/It is important if you mentioned it. So what did you want to tell me/

/Um... I wanted to say... that... oh never mind, I can't say it./

/Aibou, I have something that I wanted to tell you too. Would you prefer that I tell you my confession first/

/Ok.../

/I love you/

I wait anxiously, waiting for some kind of answer, any kind, praying that you wouldn't push me away, but fully expecting you to never want to talk to me again.

/Yugi/

Recieving no response, I close my eyes and slowly stand up, meaning to leave.

Suddenly I felt a soft form tackle me, knocking me onto the carpeted floor. Lips as soft as rose petals pressed themselves against mine.

/I love you too, Yami/

/Was that what you wanted to tell me/

/Hai, but I was afraid that you would be disgusted by me and want to leave me./

/Oh, aibou, of course i wouldn't do that. You are the light to counter my darkness, without you, I can't exist./

/Um... Yami/

/Hai/

/Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone./

/Of course./

Owari (3)

* * *

(1) Tenshi- Angel 

(2)Hai- yes, aibou- partner

(3) Owari- finished

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought. 

Oh, and if you have any ideas for a plot for the sequel to I dont wanna go, please let me know, i would like some inspiration. Remember, any pairings work, except those that would mean spliting up Yami and Yugi.

Ravenna: Believe it or not, i wrote this in about an hour, how awesome is that?

Y. Ravenna: Remember, no flames, you'll make my hikari sad and then she wont write any more.

Ravenna: Yami, be quiet.

Y. Ravenna: I'm just telling the truth.

Ravenna: 'holds a frying pan threateningly at her yami'

Y. Ravenna: 0o I think I'll be quiet now.

Ravenna: good idea. Now that my slightly crazy yami has come to her senses, we have one last thing to say:

Ravenna & Y. Ravenna: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
